


Perfect Performance

by siderealSandman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut, Transferred from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: More than anything, Marinette enjoyed a good performance
Relationships: Adren Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Alya Cesaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Perfect Performance

More than anything, Marinette enjoyed a good performance; a well choreographed dance, a particularly good concert, even the off football game managed to hold her attention. But there was one performance that Marinette never tired of watching; a show only she was lucky enough to see and only on certain occasions.

So whenever she got the chance, she made sure to enjoy it as much as humanly possible.

Marinette let the moscato sit on her tongue for a moment, swirling the sweet peachy wine around in her mouth as she sank deeper into the armchair, letting her flimsy silk bathrobe fall open. Through the warm, pleasant buzz that crept in on the edges of her consciousness, she watched Adrien’s hands grip Alya’s hips, a soft moan falling from his lips as they rocked leisurely back and forth. At the other end of the couch, Nino’s head lolled backwards, fingers threaded through Alya’s hair as her head bobbed up and down between his legs.

“C’mere,” Adrien panted, shooting her a toothy smile as he glanced across the living room at her.

“Uh-uh,” Marinette giggled, hand sliding down her bare stomach as Alya surfaced with a wet _pop_ that drew a groan from Nino’s throat. “I’m good right now.”

“Leave her alone,” Alya chuckled, hands sliding up and down Nino’s shaft as she arched back to capture Adrien’s lips in a wet, sticky kiss. “You know our girl likes to watch.”

“Little voyeur,” Nino sitting up as Marinette’s figures dipped between her thighs.

“What can I say; you guys put on a hell of a show,” Marinette said, chewing on her lower lip as Adrien leaned over Alya’s shoulder, pressing his lips against Nino’s in a warm, searing kiss that made Marinette’s stomach flutter. She watched his hands cup Alya’s breasts as Nino’s dipped between her thighs, fingers tracing the same circles that Marinette’s fingers traced.

The candlelight bathed the three of them in warm, glowing light, highlighting every kiss, touch, and sensual stroke for Marinette to see. They had gotten so good at performing for her; angling their bodies so nothing escaped Marinette’s eye. Marinette’s hips arched into her touch with a breathy sigh as Adrien’s hand replaced Alya’s, fingers curling around their boyfriend’s cock as their lips melted together. Alya’s hands rested on Adrien’s thighs as she locked eyes with Marinette, chewing on her lower lip as her girlfriend pleasured herself to the scene before her.

They had been together for almost three years, and yet the rush Marinette got from watching her partners make love never diminished. Watching the three of them together was as much of a thrill as joining in herself. From her spot on the couch, she had an uninterrupted view of her boyfriends methodically edging Alya closer and closer to her climax. Marinette knew the telltale signs of Alya’s impending climax by heart, and it wasn’t long before her eyes fluttered shut, mouth opening in a soft, almost silent gasp. She was never more beautiful than when she was pressed between their boys, hair spilling down her shoulders and chest heaving with hitched breaths.

“Perfect,” Marinette murmured, watching the three of them dissolve into a tangled, giggling pile on the couch.

“Thank you,” the three of them said in almost unison, sharing a confused glance as Marinette applauded politely.

“Perv,” Alya chuckled.

“Don’t knock it until you try it,” Marinette shrugged as Alya and Adrien shared a curious glance. She didn’t miss the smirks on Adrien and Nino’s faces as they stood up and crossed the living room, curiously sitting up a little.

“What are you two- _eep!_ ” Marinette squeaked as Nino effortlessly lifted her up off the chair, letting the robe flutter to the ground as Adrien tossed her over his shoulder. 

“I think we’ve been neglecting one of our girlfriends all night,” Adrien said seriously.

“Indeed,” Nino nodded, playfully smacking Marinette’s exposed ass as Adrien carried her down the hall towards the bedroom. “Should probably do something about that.”

“Alya!” Marinette squealed, squirming playfully in Adrien’s grasp.

“Be with you in a second, babe,” Alya said, plucking the moscato out of the wine bucket and taking a sip out of Marinette’s glass. “Don’t start the show without me now~”


End file.
